Akatsuki Sisters
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: this is about three awesome sisters that get dragged into the Akatsuki, not like others this one they get pushed into murky black water, IN PUBLIC! but who pushed them? and why? we read on if you want to know...


~The Akatsuki Sisters~

i do not own any Naruto characters only Tiffany, Tiff, Tiana, Carmen.. and the parents.

hope you enjoy~!

Akatsuki

" Be my bad boy, be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend!" i sing in my room to my iphone stereo, then my two sisters Tiana, and Carmen and i get called to the living room, and i pause my music and walk down the hall and into the livingroom, Tiana and Carmen come up from the basement.

mom seems a bit off today, and tells us to go to the store for some milk and butter and eggs, i look at my sisters who also seem to notice that mom is acting weird, it's like her mind is being controled by someone else, and it's not dad... i'm a bit worried, i grab my dr. dre's and iphone and put the headphones around my neck and iphone in my pocket, when the 3 of us return to the living room mom is sitting on the couch.

we get on our shoes, and it's around plus 25 out a nice spring noon, and i wear my long victorian gothic coat thing, and my black and white convers that reach to my shins, and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tanktop that actually makes me look bigger in the bust...

Tiana wears a pair of blue jeans, and a System of a down black band tee, her shoes are lime green convers, and Carmen wears a blue tanktop, black capree pants and black and yellow Dc's (runners) we make it over to the store and the ground shakes and we plant our feet to the ground the best we can.

it stops but we still stand there most people would run when they see a strange hole forming into the ground, it was full of black water... well... it looked black and deep! but the three of us just stood there, people were yelling at us to run, but i just ignored them, i started walking towards the hole when it stopped growing, then Carmen and Tiana followed, we looked into the water and seeing nothing, and just about to leave when someone pushed us in.

i paniced when i hit the water then seeing how calm my sisters were i stopped and looked down, we didnt float but slowly sank, until we landed on our backs on a dirt road, i keep laying there totally comphy, and Tiana gets up and helps Carmen, i get up when i come back to my senses, "hmm? where are we?" i ask, Tiana thinks, " OH BLOODY HELL! ITS NARUTO!" i yell, everyone in the village looks at us, and contiues on their way, Naruto looks over at us and he's with Sai and Sakura and Captian Yamatoe.

the three of us grin, and they walk over to us and frown Sakura grabs my arms beind my back painfuly, and Sai traps Tiana and Naruto does the same to Carmen, " bloody hell?!" i yell, " we'll take them to lady Tsunade, she can question them, they could be Ororuchimaru's spies..." Captian Yamatoe frowns, i sigh dramatically, and we are forced into Granny Tsunade's office...

she glares us down, i just whistle since i just learned how to after 21 years, Tiana is 16 and Carmen 15, as the oldest i speak up, " Tsunade, we have nothing to do with that snake perv... since he has Sasuke..." i say with no emotion, Sakura and Naruto gasp... Tsunade ponders to herself while still glareing at us, " how do we know your not lieing..." she points at my outfit, " who or what ninja's wear outfits like that?!" she points at all of our outfits, i frown and start to get pissed i have longish black hair thats in two braids, and i reach my limit of anger and start to flip... " who do you think you are?! i hate Orochimaru! its not like i know any jutsu and cant just do a hand sign like this and blow fire!" i finish the hand sign and show the failed atempt of the fireball jutsu but... it actually worked! and Tsunade made it from her desk just in time.

her desk was charred and then turned into a pile of ashes, i back away... "Tiff... your eyes..." Tiana looks at me worried and i check my eyes in the iphone camera, i go wide-eyed and see the sharingan eyes stareing back at me! " shit!" and i almost drop my cell, " GRAB THEM!" Tsunade orders, " never!" Carmen does a hand movement and yells " ALMIGHTY PUSH!" and the four nin's fly backwards out of the room and the wall crumbles.

" lets go!" Tiana grabs our arms and we morf through the floor and outside and run! not sure where we were going but making it to a mountin with an arch way, " Tiff!" Carmen yells as we are being followed and i do a hand sign and tourch the mountin side and it crumbles and we epically jump through before it fixes itself...

we try to catch our breath and i look over at Carmen and then Tiana, " i- i look like a girl Pain... you look like a human version of Zetzu Tiana!" Carmen blurts, and we freeze and hide behind a massive boulder, " thought i heard someone, un..." i hear Deidara, " why the hell would someone know where we are? brat! get your hearing checked!" then Sasori talks, i growl and before they walk away i jump over the boulder and pin a startled puppet master to the ground.

" Dei is bloody awesome! dont be a jerk!" i growl my sharingan still hasnt left, Tiana and Carmen come out of hiding and Dei gasps, " you- you-" he stutters, " yeah, Zetzu and Pain..." Carmen sighs, " Brat go get leader!" Sasori gets his head slammed into the ground, " shut up!" i yell, soon enough Pain and every other member arives and Pain frowns, " let him up..." and i just sigh and get up and Sasori goes to knock me out but i'm faster and i punch him to the wall.

"hn, who are you girls?" Itachi says walking over to us, i blush and Tiana and Carmen sigh... "heheheheheeee..." i grin and hug him, he tries to push me away but my strength is to awesome, "Tiff... let him breathe... you do want him alive, right?" Tiana sighs, " oh crap!" and i let go Itachi gasps for much needed air.

" sorry! i'm soooo sorry!" i bow, "where are you from, why do you resemble some of us?" Pain says, " uh, Regina Sk. and our names are Tiffany, Carmen and Tiana Sebastian, and we have no clue why we look like some of you guys... but i adore weasle-kun, so im okay with my Uchiha apperance!" i give a thumbs up and i a wink.

i notice Itachi blush at his nickname, and my sisters giggle... Itachi sighs and walks away totally embarrased... I smile and Pain ponders and looks at the 3 of us, "you will be forced to stay here... since you know too much... well im sure you must." Pain frowns, i look at my sisters and pout, "awe shucks! we are stuck in the most epic of places in Naruto... how will we ever manage!?" I hold in my laughter but my smile shows, "let it out..." Carmen nods, i laugh and sit down on the floor, gasping for air but only to laugh more, i look at Hidan and tears fall as i continue to laugh i lay down and punch the rock floor and it cracks, " HAHAAHA GAH! I CANT BLOODY BREATHE!" i hold my sides, " i-it hurts!" i still laugh.

by now Pain has picked me up and sat me on a bed, "are you okay?" he asks, i finally calm down but as Hidan walks by and swears i laugh again... "give me a minute..." i wipe away some tears, he sits on the bed and i listen to music and calm down, "heh, that was fun..." i smile.

"so, your alright?" Pain asks, "Y'no leader-sama, ive never knew you had a soft side..." i smile softly, he frowns "well dont get used to it... i was just wor- making sure you wernt sick and make trouble for me..." and with that he leaves and slamming the door loudly, "well bah humbug to you as well mister scrouge!" i frown, i listen to music again and walk around a bit... all of a sudden i see a snake and i shriek! "ku ku ku, well hello miss Uchiha..." i freeze and spin around to see Orochimaru... "oh god no!" i throw my hands up and walk past him quickly. i walk to my room again pisssed and decide to have a shower...

i finish my shower and only having shampoo and cheap one at that! i wrap a towel around me and look at the cupboard drawrs, "foundation, brushes, tooth brush, paste and mouthwash, blow dryer, straitener, crimper, and a bit of makeup... its like they were expecting us... yet they were surprized..." i sigh and blowdry my hair then straighten it, add coverup and eyeliner and a bit of white shadow and lipgloss(clear) and look myself over and add my headband. i get on my outfit and leave the cloak off and lay on my bed and listen to music while charging it, i sing to 'turn up the music, by lemonade mouth' i smile as i sing. and let myself sleep... suddenly my door opens and Pain walks in, i panic and grab my cloak and run out of my room! he seems surprized... and was holding a plate of riceballs... hm, trying to be nice... but i still run to a new room.

"library?" i look around amazed, and next thing i notice is a hand on my head. i freeze and look up and my face pales and Pain looks at me, all of a sudden he looks like a clown... and i scream! his eyes go wide but he grabs me and i continue to scream, tears stream down my cheeks and i bite his arm he still dosnt let go! "HELP THE CLOWN HAS MEEEE!" i cry louder, Tiana and Carmen run in and look at me and Pain, "awe!" Tiana smiles but then sees me, "Tiff your pills!" she digs in my pocket and grabs my container of black pills, "Take it!" Tiana forces me to take it, i calm down... and look up again, i smile and poke Pain's nose, he looks at his arm and it has a gash in it.. "i did that?" i resist the urge to poke it...

"oh thats why i taste blood!" i smile then throw up, and faint... "fainting and getting sick at the sight of blood..." Carmen laughs, "what are those pills?" Pain looks at Tiana, "there strong anxiaty pills, so she needs one everyday..." Tiana shakes the closed container, "i'll have Kakazu hold on to them, if there that important..." Pain takes them and still holding me walks to Kakazus doctors room, "oh, you've killed her?" Kakazu chuckles, he holds a needle and walks to close to me, i wake up and kick his hand and the needle smashes and i slip out of Pain's arms and takle Kakazu! "NO NEEDLES!" i growl.

"oh, right we should warn you, shes scared of needles and will flip out if she sees one... she may have 3 tattoos..." Carmen sighs, i smile and take off my cloak and show my chinese love tat on my right shoulder blade, my ambu tat on my left arm, and my angel wing one on my left forearm... "and counting!" i put my cloak on again, Tobi had seen the Ambu one... "TIFF IS A SPY!" i shreik and calm down, "i am not! i just like the tat..." i frown. then run to the library...

and run to the kitchen after... Itachi was there making fish, i held my nose... "whats wrong with you, its like you saw a ghost..." he looks at me, "uh, Snake Boi is here... no clue why." i sigh, "hn, he must be here to visit." Itachi stirs the soup stuff, i walk over to the stove and look in i gag, "ugh, ew..." i gag again and feel extreamly dizzy, i sit on a chair and put my forehead to the table, "you alright Tiff?" Tiana asks, "zzzz..." i twich, and look towards Itachi, smile then fall asleep again... he blushes slightly, "she looks so inosent when shes sleeping..." he sets a bowl of japanese candies infront of me, "i hope she likes these, they are mine... but im willing to give some up..." he stirs the fish stu again.

i raise my head and look at the bowl, i blink they smell sourish... i grab one and eat it, i blush and then continue... 'probaly should save Itachi some...' but i eat the rest then feeling better i sit up and fix my hair, i get up and feeling nervous i stand behind Itachi and hug him, "thanx for the candy..." and i quickly leave i hide my face and my rosey cheeks and find a tv room, i sit on the couch and looking around wanting to watch tv but just sit there. Kisame sits next to me i freeze and look away, "you can watch whatever you want... oh and whenever you want i'll show you to your room... if you forgot... you, Itachi and i have a mission at 6am... i will wake you up." Kisame grins, '6AM!?' i sigh, "show me to my room now please..."i yawn, and follow the shark man, i sit on my bed and change into my full outfit again... but when i lay down im so over excited i cant sleep, finally closeing my eyes Kiasme wakes me up.

i growl, "we leave in an hour..." and he leaves and leaves my door open, "SHUT THE BLOODY DOOR!" i yell down the hall, and slam it shut and go back to bed, and then wake up with 4 minutes to make it to the front entrance... made it in 10, "your late..." Kisame sighs, "yeah whatever i hate mornings, so dont get onto my bad side..." i glare, "we are headed to Konaha to capture the nine-tails..." Itachi looks at a scroll, "Naruto..." i mumble, Itachi gives me a half hug and i wake-up fully, "hmm..." i look around as we walk around Konaha... 'so this is the second time they try and capture Naru...' i sigh, and not seeing him we sit down for breakfast, i sleep at the table... "what would you like to order?" a random waiter asks, i grumble the word coffee... and then Itachi and Kiasme order, but we have our hats on... i hide my whole head with mine...

the sun arives and now its blazing hot out! "Gah its bloody hot!" i complain as we head back... with no Naruto... thank god! id hate to see him hurt! since this animated world is based on Naruto himself... i look around anxiously and then see Leader-Sama i walk up to him all high and mighty... my inner reason is screaming to not do anything stupid, "shut up inner me..." i say out loud... Pain just watches me Itachi close by, "Look'er Leeeeader-Saaama you seem to think your god but you have no right to piss me off and yell at me... so what! you have a hidden soft side, so i noticed! but you dont need to yell at me, and hurt me by yelling! i get that from my mom... and as far as i can see your not my MOM! now piss off! i know im in deep shit but as soon as i run like a little girl i will try and hide..." i growl and book it! he uses Almighty pull and i scream as i get pulled towards him! but i catch a door handle and hold on for dear life!

but Idiot Hidan opens said door and before i am forced to let go i mutter a swear and and next im in Itachi's arms, hopefully safe! "why is she acting like this..." Pain frowns, "she had coffee, im sure thats why..." Itachi still holds me closely, i watch Pain as he walks up to me... i struggle to get free... but he slaps my head... "thats your punishment for this time, but be sure to not piss me of next time..." and then he leaves, i hold in my tears and finally push Itachi away, i felt bad for doing that but my tears started to fall and to hide them i ran off to the living room, and alone thankfully sat on the couch and burst into tears, finally after an hour i screamed at the top of lungs, "I hate it here! i know in my books their nice, and in the anime there jerks! but still..." i lay down in the feadle postion and cry again, " i wouldnt of liked Pain in the ass if i knew him better... sure he hurt Hinata and Naru, but yeah i flipped and i knew he deserved it! but he has that annoying Almighty Pull! thats not fair! and also i know that Carmen has it and Tiana like Zetzu... but even they wouldnt hurt me!" i growl when i hear the door open, and i roll off of the couch and under the couch.

i settle down enough to hear Hidan and Tiana... they seem to be getting along, they sit on the couch and move closer together and start to make-out! 'the fuck?!' i glare, sure i could care less but im still under here, 'tiff, remember they dont notice your here...' my inner voice points out the obvious... '*sigh* i do know that... but still!' i yell in my head at inner me... inner me frowns, 'i know you know but i am your voice of smart decisions so you should probaly leave...' inner me smiles, 'but Pain! hes a dick and hurt me!' i yell in my head more, 'i did warn you... but go to your room and have a relaxing shower and listen to music and then maybe have a nap...' inner me smiles kindly, 'why do i talk to you like i can see you...?' i look around, 'you know your strange, and im not sure why but also because you know as much as me...' Inner me rolls her eyes. i nod and roll out, i look at the two and gasp, their already at it!? and i run out and make it past Pain and to my room, "damn he was right there!" i pant, "well, your in your room now..." i use my soft toned inner me voice, "yes, thank god... but for mission info i will have to see him..." i sigh loudly, " i know tiff, but dont let him bother you that much..." inner me says out loud.

i walk over to the bathroom and decide to have a shower and strip down but look in the mirror after starting the shower, "im a mess..." i sigh, and get in the shower and just stand there and close my eyes and let my body and mind relax, 'i will need to find away for me and my sisters to get back home...' i sigh, 'but remember how the true Akatsuki are, sure Itachi has more of a quiet softer side, so that may help... but he is also loyal, so you will need to find away to get closer to him so you 3 can get home.' inner me ponders, 'yeah, but who pushed us into the water?' i fold my arms, 'maybe someone from this world wanting to make your lives hell or wanting to meet you.' inner me frowns, "Kabuto!" i growl.

'spot on ol chap!' inner me winks, i nod... once i finish i dry myself off and look into the mirror, i put my damp hair into a high ponytail and hear my door open... "its supper time, in the dining room in 10 minutes, also a meeting you must attend." Pain says loudly but not as harsh, he leaves but lets the door stay open! 'IDIOT!' i growl, 'yeah i know...' inner me sighs, i get dressed and walk out when i look nice enough and wander over to the dining room, Pain looks over at me but i ignore him, i sit next to Tiana and Carmen Tiana looks at me and looks away ashamed... i look at Hidan and flip the bird and then mind my own buisness.

he snorts a laugh, " hahaha you think you can scrare me!? so i fucked your little sister! it was awesome and you cant change that!" Hidan yells, i glare and "you idiot! sure i cant scare you! but i know how to piss you off within two seconds!" i yell, "try me bitch!" he laughs, i walk up to him, "1..." i start i grab his necklace, "2!..." i yank it off his neck, i hold it in my mouth... and melt it with my inner fire, i spit out the liquid silver onto his food.

he gasps, "dont piss me off again..." i growl and walk back to my seat and again ignore everyone, "hmm as i was saying... blah blah blah... now we can eat." Pain lets us eat, 'i wonder if that was important?' i mutter to inner me, 'im sure it was... but im sure it wont matter to you... ask the girls after, maybe Tiana.' inner me smiles, i eat my food as i think... gah im so tired! i feel my eyes getting heavy, gah coffee crash! and my face hits the table and i fall asleep...

"no one let her have coffee again..." Pain says, "ill take her to her room after." he continues, "you must know by now, since you hit her she's avoiding you..." Itachi points out flatly, Pain sighs, "then Itachi i order you as leader, to get closer to Tiffany and have her trust all of the Akatsuki.. and the rest of you, get closer to her anyway you can... and Tiana and Carmen... help her since she dosent seem to like it here..." Pain says calmly, everyone accepts.. " for most of you it will be easy enough..." Tiana says, "like for Tobi show your real face... even though she knows your age she'll still accept you." Carmen adds, "she also likes, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and you Pain..." Tiana also says, "she also knows most of your likes and dislikes..." Carmen adds.

"hm, i never would've guessed that she liked me..."Pain says calmly, "so if she likes me... why the hell did she destroy my necklace!" Hidan growls, "well, you did piss her off and possibly thought she was lying when she said she could piss you off in 2 seconds..." Tiana taps her finger on the plate now empty in front of her, "and you did call her a bitch... and we know Tiffany can upstage you in any argument..." Carmen sips some of her tea, "i'll take her to her room..." Itachi says as he gets up and picks me up, just like a bride 3 and he walks to my room and lays me down on my bed and tucks me in, he sits on the bed next to me... and smooths a peice of black hair away from my face and makes sure my face is clean.

he places his forehead to my cheek and then kisses it, but leaves before i wake up...i do right after he shuts the door, and i smile and snuggle up to my pillow and pass out again around 16 hours later i get woken up by Itachi saying we have a mission to go to Orochimaru's hideout and grab his corpse since Sasuke killed him, and is hiding at the moment... my body runs cold... 'but he was just here this week!' i yell, 'hm, you know how Sasuke is these days...' Inner me yawns, i yawn but get ready and grab my music and walk to the front entrance... i see Tiana with zetzu and Tobi, and Carmen with Pain and Konan... i focus on my charged iphone... Kisame grins at me and i shudder and quickly walk outside, and we start to walk.

i listen to music and forget that they are next to me and i start to sing to 'Cascada, cant stop the rain from falling' (dont own),

" how, how am i supposed to feel, when everything is surrounding me, is nothing but a fake disquise, i dont know, i dont know where i belong, its time for me to carry on ill say goodbye

i cant stop the rain from falling, im drowning in these tears i cry since you left without a warning i face the dawn with sleepless eyes no i cant go on, when clouds are pushing down on me boy i cant stop, i cant stop the rain from falling..." i pause and notice Itachi and Kisame looking at me with surprized eyes, i blush and run on ahead making it to the inn we will spend the night, i make it inside and hide under the covers of one of the beds, i feel the bed creak and look out "KISAME!?" i yell and kick him off, "why not?" he says sadly, "no not you!" i roll up in the covers and start to panic and throw them off and gasp for air, "fine then i will... i wont sleep with shark man over here..." Itachi stands by my bed, i blush and nod and turn away and hide my face in the pillow, i feel a tickle on my hand and look at it and see a spider, "GAAAHH GET IT OFF!" i freak and Itachi takes it off my hand, "KILL IT! BURN IT!" i continue to yell, Itachi lets it out the door i run out and smack it with a headband and its smeared all over, "thanx..." i hand it to Kisame, he frowns... "happy now?" he lays on his bed all alone, this makes me laugh and with the lights out and Itachi faceing away and out cold, i take the chance to hug him again and as soon as i do he turns around and hugs me!

"hee..." i smile, Kisame growls, "is he awake?" i whisper looking at Itachi, "no thats how he sleeps, youll get used to it." Itachi closes his eyes and i close mine and snuggle up to him he chuckles, "so what... i like to cuddle.." i mutter, "thats fine..." he smirks, and we finally fall asleep, and get up at 12pm since i tend to be tired... we eat lunch at a ramen stand, then went on our way and made it under 2 hours, the look of Orou's corpse made me walk 5 meters behind, crying... "Tiff, why did he have to die?" i say out loud, "well, im not sure... i know you did like him..." Inner Tiff says out loud in her calm voice, "BUT HE HAD SEXY HAIR TIFF!" i yell, "Tiifany calm down, you did get to meet him alive hm?" Inner Tiff says, i nod... "yeah but Sasuke's a jerk! sure Orou wanted his body, but i also know he was evil but still its cruel!" i yell, the two males watch me, "Tiffany, Itachi and Kisame can hear you, they dont know me yet..." Inner me causes me to look up.

"you okay?" Kisame asks, i nod... "i'll just miss him..." i sigh, "who where you talking to?" Kisame asks, "hm? Inner me..." i sigh and look away from Orou, we make it to the spot where Kakazu and Hidan were, and handed over the body i sat on a rock and continued to cry silently, Kakazu sits next to me, "You'll be fine.." and he pats my head, i smile softly... "Thanx..." i wipe my tears, "Hidan and I were planning on getting some Soba noodles tonight in Konaha, we would like you to join..." Kakazu says, "we do?!" Hidan yells, "yes Hidan, now lets finish our mission... and head back." and the two leave with corpsey...

i smile as we walk back, "You know, you really are a talanted singer..." Itachi holds my hand, i blush and smile, "thanx! that means so much!" i hold onto his hand tighter, and we arive back and the other teams are still gone, only Deidara, Sasori are at the base, i watch TV as the show is Puppet making, Dei frowns and wants to watch, the shopping channal since they are selling more explosive clay, then Sasori ignores him and hands me the remote and leaves, i hand it to Dei and he smiles, and sits next to me and changes the station, i sit bored and doze off... i get up after hearing Dei yell, "SOLD!" i jump half way of the couch, and growl at Dei...

~*~ with team Pain~*~

Carmen's POV~

" hm, wonder how Tiff is, then again she is with Itachi and she does adore him..." i talk to Konan, Pain listens in but keeps quiet, "im sure she's fine, and she'll be better as soon as this idiot says sorry... nicely." Konan frowns at Pain who grumbles, "lets just focus on the task at hand..." Pain says sternly, "such a stick in the mud..." Konan says, and the two of us laugh, Pain sulks as we talk about girl stuff... 'wow! he can actually sulk!?' i randomly laugh and then stop when Pain frowns...

"be nice to Carmen..." Konan frowns, i nod... "even if she may look like me, shes still just another member... now to figure out how to get closer to Tiffany... all she does is avoid me." Pain still frowns, i shrug my shoulders... im sure he'll find away... i tie my long orange hair into a messy bun and continue to walk, we make it too the hidden rain village and grab the scroll we need, i guess ninja from the leaf village are looking for it...

i yawn as we head back, since Pain insisted we head back right away... since he has work to do, i beileve it is also because he wants to make sure Tiff is alright, meaning she isnt going stircrazy... if she spends too much time indoors she does... but she does like to be alone a lot, and i guess we share that trait... but for her she would often stay away from everyone, but then likes to be around people, so once we make it back i search with Konan to find Tiffany.

"hn..." Tiff looks up at me, then Tiana walks to my side... "Tiff, Pain wants to talk to you..." Tiana speaks first, "well i could care less..." i sigh as Tiff's comment is cold... "Itachi? she'll listen to you..." i sigh.

Itachi hn's and looks at Tiff and she blushes as he kisses her and then she follows him towards Pain's office, but once there and when she hears his voice she panics! "NO!" she yells. and we manage to drag her inside.

~Tiffany's P.O.V.~(me)

"..."i just stand there avoiding eye contact, "i want to apoligize..."Pain says, i frown... "you hit me..." i glare at the wall... "and as i said before i am sorry, is there away i can make it up to you?" he asks.. i ponder, "i'll find away..." i huff loudly, "you are stubborn missy..." Pain smirks, i go wideyed and gasp, "hn..." Itachi almost laughs, and this causes me to laugh. "ahahaha! your forgivin! but don't piss me off again or hurt me..." i warn him, he nods... "very well..." and Itachi and i leave and go to my room and listen to music, i start to sing and he lounges on my bed.. its a typical Japanese bed, like a large sleeping mat with pillows and a nice heavy blue cover since it does get cold... and i like the room cold, but myself to be warm! so i really have no happy medium haha, but when i notice Itachi out cold, i place the blanket over him and i crawl under the covers and snuggle up to him, and smile but fall asleep ~3 ;D

~5:30 pm, same day~

Kakazu knocks on my door and nudges me awake and i yelp, "get ready where headed into Konaha for supper... Hidan is ready." and then he leaves, i blink and remember... i look over at Itachi and smile as he still sleeps, i want to stay but i also want to eat... sure i like Hidan... but he's still a jerk! 'Tiffany, you need to get ready...' Inner me says, i nod and fix my hair and put on my Akatsuki cloak and crack my back and walk to the front doors, i see both Hidan and Kuzu...

Hidan smirks, and i just follow behind as we walk... but unexpected Kuzu starts to walk beside me, i look up at him and he puts a hand on my shoulder! "uh..." i blush but thank goddess its dark out! "you can order as much as you want, and also if you want leftovers..." Kuzu says, 'AWHAAAA?!' inner me yells, 'ZOMG! Kuzu loves his money! whats up with him!?' i yell at inner me, 'hm, somethings up... since Kuzu is never like this... and Tachi is never that loving to random people, also Pain had actually said sorry... and Kisame wouldnt be as nice...' inner me points out, i frown... 'then maybe their just being ordered to be nice... to keep us here? was it Kabuto?' i say to inner me, 'hmm, maybe... but Orou wasnt supossed to die yet... unless?' inner me stops, 'that Tachi would die next.. but wait! Hidan Kuzu, Sasori should be dead then...' i point out, 'hm, good point!' inner me highfives me mentally..

'uh TIFF! WATCH OUT!' inner me yells, ~SMASH!~ i acidentally run into a wall of a house, "goddamn!" i yell and Kuzu helps me up... "just next door..." he says calmly and we walk next door and i can smell soba noodles, "smells goooood!" i say as we sit down, we still wear our hats, they are cool but also embarasing! jeeez! but since we are known as crimanals we cant show ourselves... but still i havent killed anyone! so im scott free!

Hidan orders, but i dont want to be a bother so i order one bowl... but then Kuzu orders one to go... a bigger helping, 'i'll need to find out why their acting like this...' i say to inner me, 'hai, ill help!' inner me smiles and i eat, all of a sudden my eye twitches... "OMG ITS SASUKE!" i randomly yell at a spot of a wall, i get up and walk over to it, "Sasuke! why did you kill Orou! he had epic hair!" i yell towards the wall, "Tiffany, calm down!" inner me yells, "not now Tiff! Sasuke is here!" i smile, suddenly someone grabs me and i look at Kakashi, and he frowns... "follow me Akatsuki..." and i growl, "Tobi!? your mask is broken!" i go wide-eyed, and grab Kakashi's mask and manage to show his face! i take a pic and smile... "Cool Tobi!" i yell then get dragged away by Hidan and forced to take my pill, i blink and look at my phone... "Kashi's face!" i yell.

then hide my cell and we leave i carry my plate from the resteraunt... the owner was mad but once i finished eating i started to laugh, "Daisy, daisy! hand me a daisy!" and i passout and Kuzu carries me, "strong pills, she is fucking weird!" Hidan laughs, i hold on to Kuzu and snore softly, "sorta cute in away... since the 'guy' who brought them here wants to keep them here and then see if they can find away out... and Leader wants us to make her want to stay... since the girls are being brainwashed to stay, each day they stay the more of their old life they'll forget... until they only believe the Akatsuki are their home..." Hidan says, "yeah, but it will be tricky for her to trust us, who knows when she'll catch on.. im sure she already has... since we are acting differnt..." Kuzu sighs.

i mumble in my sleep, "hmm, good luck..." and Hidan gulps, "is she still out?" Hidan asks... "zzzzz..." i snore and continue to hold onto Kuzu... "fhew! that was close!" Hidan yells and i shreik and cling to Kuzu... "where are we..." i look around, "we're back..."Kuzu sets me down and i poof into the hideout, and before they come in as well i run to my room and scream! "You gotta be bloody kiddin me!" i yell, and i hide my face and kick the wall... they thought i was asleep... well i was until they started talking...

i growl and there is a knock on the door and i open it and see Dei, i frown and storm down the hallway not really stopping " BAKA!" and i walk into the zombie pair's room and trash it, then escape before they see me... "no wonder they're acting differnt! but being brainwashed! is it the food? water? or.. well hell i have no clue! but i will get us back home! and Orou shouldnt be dead yet... this version of Naruto is messed up... i bet my sisters are following their plans... i walk to the kitchen and grab some pocky and go to eat it but then i remember... i dump it out.

its weird how i just wanted food once i wandered into the kitchen... i fold my arms and lay on the counter and try to focus, i think of home, but i remember of the day we left regina... the rest just fuzzy... then i see my mom minding her own buisness like we were never there... then i see us, but its not us! copies? clones? then it is true! i have an idea who forced us here... Kabuto... but if it is differnt... then i'll be surprized.. he is evil enough... "Tiff?" i say outloud, "Y...e...s..." i frown, "dont go..." i start to cry, "... no... choice... b..ye..." and my mind of my inner me is gone... just like that! but inner me is evidence that i still have my mind...

i roll off the counter and fall to the floor and just lay there crying, "you okay?" i hear Pain, "is the sky green?" i ask, "uh no..." he says, "then thats your answer..." and i get up and i suddenly get dizzy and i black out, "hn?" i look at Pain as he carries me to a couch... "lemme go!" i yell and i manage to get free but he uses almighty pull and traps me to the couch, him kneeling over me... i growl loudly, "fuck of lead- Pain!" and he looks at me, "you can call me leader..." he seems so innosent, but i headbut him and sadly passout again... damn im an idiot! and now i wake up on the couch and everyone is standing around me looking worried.

i blink and hold my head and Itachi hands me some medicine but i swat it away, "im fine... lemme sleep..." and i ignore them they finally leave, i try to look around but the room spins so i cover my eyes, ugh i feel like shit... my head feels like a ton of bricks... and i feel like im on a rollercoaster, but after 10 minutes i passout,,, and it felt like forever, and when i woke up i looked at the time on my iphone and it had been 33 hours, i sit up but im still not hungry, sorta depressed... i miss home, but would we be accepted... or would mom and dad be like, "sorry we dont know you, please leave!" and we would have to find somewhere else...

i cry again, and constantly say mommy over and over... im so confused its driveing me mental and i feel like i could care less about anything... like whats the point anymore... should i give in? but i am extreamly stubborn at heart, and i hate being bossed around, so Pain would never be my 'leader' so i guess ill keep fighting until i forget everything of my old life... i am a fighter, sure im not violent but if i have to be then i wont hold back... well ill try not to, since im normally to scared to physically hurt someone, but yelling... lets just say when im mad i have no guilt until after... sometimes.

i leave the couch and smell food and i guess its supper time... so i wont eat but ill hang out there, so far they have no idea that i know what their up to... well arnt they lucky, so far... i can just say im not hungry... but in time i will be... i sit at the table and everyone looks at me but i just stare at the food on my plate... food i like... damn now im hungry! i push away the food and my mouth waters, i sigh and groan... "you should eat sis... you look hungry..." Carmen smiles, i raise a brow.. so they must be fully brainwashed, "Tiffy, as an Uchiha you need to keep your strength up..." Tiana smiles, i roll my eyes and leave the table and the room i run out of the base and try to find somewhere to stay, but not Konaha... so i find a tall tree and run up it and out of sight i lay on a branch and i hear Sasori, Konan, and Kisame looking for me.

"she probaly didnt go far, lets stay by this tree... incase she returns... Kabuto would be pissed if we lost her..." Konan sighs, i almost fall off my branch but i manage to hold on like a sloth... i crawl back up to my spot and i accidentaly break a twig, "did you hear that?" Kisa asks, "yeah up in the tree..." Sasori looks up, "meowrr, erowww!" i act like a pissed off cat, "just a cat..." Sasori sighs, "we should save it, Tiffany might like a pet..." Konan says satrting to climb the tree, "hissssss!" i hiss just like a cat, and add scary meowing that she leaves and they search elsewhere.. i breathe deeply, 'damn!' i hold my heart, and climb to the top of the tree, and poke my head up and duck it quickly since another trio is standing around on them...

' now its Pain, Itachi and Tobi...' i relax on the branch just under the cluster of leaves that cover me, i listen and once i know they had left i manage to fall asleep and by noon i wake up sore and still on the branch i look up again and no one is there, so i start to jump each tree top until i find a cave... also there is some fresh water.. so i do need to drink something and i drink some but continue to be aware of my suroundings, i find some barries and grab a bunch and eat them... then i hear Pain, Dei, and Kuzu... gah they wont give up.. well i wont eathir!... so around two days later, being sore and tired also hungry and down.. i decide to be found, i sit on a rock and then about an half n hour later Hidan finds me, and i willingly alow him to carry me back...

"we were all worried..." Hidan sounds happy, weird for him to be happy about this and not killing people for jashin... well im so tired i could care less at the moment... but im not giving in... and i fall asleep, next thing i know im at a ramen stand and a bowl of ramen infront of me, i look at Hidan then next to me Naruto... i smile weakly "an Uchiha?" Naru's eyes go wide, "hn..." and Hidan forces me to eat, then i quickly chug the rest back, once full and a bit more awake i look at Kakashi and Sakura beside him, i twitch... "OMG A WALKING BUBBLEGUM!" i smile and chase her, but Kakashi grabs me and i grab Sakura's arm and bite it, she screams as i chomp down on it, "NO MY BUBBLEGUM!" i yell as Hidan grabs me away, Sakura's arm is bleeding and chewed up, i lick my lips and Hidan forces me to take my pill... i blink and look at Sakura... "oh god no!" i panic but then passout after barfing... and Hidan carries me away, and we managed to not get caught...

i guess Hidan is a fast runner, but maybe he killed everyone... after waking up on my bed i look at the time and its 7am and 2 minutes later someone enters my room... "Tiffany, we have a mission at 8am... please get ready..." Itachi says and leaves but shuts the door... i growl and slowly get up and get ready and decide to curl my hair in loose waves... i also re painted my nails and got dressed i yawn and grab my music and listen to a random song... still being aware of peoples random behaviour i decide to test it out... i walk to the front doors and im 30 minutes early i growl loudly... and sitting at the door the two finally arive and i glare at both...

"whats the mission?" i say sternly, "go to the sound village and find Kabuto and bring him here... since he will be staying here for a week..." Itachi says, i punch the door and the rock door crumbles... "then lets go kill... bring the nerd here..." and i leave the base... listening to music, i managed to keep going without us resting for the night we made it by dawn... and he was waiting at an inn... 'as far as he knows i should be brainwashed...' i sigh deeply, and Kabuto glances at me and smirks, "how is miss Uchiha?" i just stare and "hn..." Itachi and Kisa seem surprized... "are you upset, kiddo?" Kabuto asks holding my chin... "3...2...1..." i mumble, and twich, "Kabuto she's about to loose it..." Kisa panics, i grin darkly, "zomg pocky fingers!" and i bite his finger and manage to bite it off and i chew it the bone cracking, and Kabuto goes to slap me but Itachi grabs me and pulls out the finger and gives me my pill, and i look at the ground and gasp..

"you deserve it... brainwashing us... forceing us here..." i say and passout Itachi carries me... and the 3 males and i head back me holding onto Tachi... i smile in my sleep, once we return i keep an eye on Nerd, to see what he does and maybe find out why we are here... and if he doesnt say, well i'll force it out of him or else kill him... hm, but my stupid pill keeps me calm but only for 12 hours, 13 hours at the most 4 hours at the least... but i seriously bit off Kabuto's finger... i gag feeling sick and run to the kitchen and grab a glass and pour some water and gargle it and spit it out, damn the blood tastes awful! and i need more then water... so i rush to my room and brush my teeth about 5 times, finally getting rid of the taste... i relax on my bed after and listen to music and start to sing afterwards... i didnt even notice Kabuto entering my room... his hand bandaged up... but when i noticed i gave Kabuto my best death glare and he just ignored me!

"OUT!" i yell, and he sighs... "im here to say i luckly got my finger reatached..." he paces around my room, "i could care less nerd! now.. OUT! OUT! OUT!" and he still doesnt listen... "you should just accept the fact that you cant leave... and be happy that i brought you 3 here and gave you ninja abilaties like you as an Uchiha..." he grins, "why are we here then..."i frown, "since i wanted to see how normal people would react here... we've had people like you before, now they just blend in... and have forgotten completely of their old life..." Kabuto sits down on my dresser, "no one is like me nerd..." i growl, "yes, and thats why i wanted to have you here most of all... i knew you would be more of a challange to have adjust to this place... but im sure you will..." and then he leaves, i blink... "SHUT THE DOOR!" and then it shuts and i listen to music again...

sure this place is awesome, but im not going to admit it outloud, not yet.. i think of home and its a bit fuzzy but i continue... and i can still remember my mom and dad and some other family members but thats it... i notice sudden tears start to fall and i stop but continue to cry, "i miss my mom, my dad... but knowing how it is here i'll forget, and how theres suddenly no way of getting home... and its not like any of my fanficts, where i can use a smoke bomb and return home... and all is fine, or how i had to die to return... im sure that wouldnt work... maybe im in some sort of coma at home, and im just dreaming this... and how my sisters are still at home, and me just asleep... like and how im the only one that hasnt accepted this world yet... and how my sisters seem to not notice their being brainwashed... and im not sure who can help... its not like there is a ginie or anything that can send us home... but maybe somehow i can have Kabuto do that... well its worth a try..."i say out loud.

"hm, im hungry..." i sigh and get up and walk to the kitchen... Kabuto is there reading a scroll and with my Uchiha eyes i can read it... 'how to send normal people home...' i read on, 'the owner/master will decide that, once he claims one as his own and she accepts her fate, then the others may leave.' i pretend to not notice, 'and once the owner/master has made the one he likes his, then she will stay with him and forgotten by people in her world.' i choke on my water, "oh miss Uchiha!" Kabuto smiles, i growl and leave and walk to the living room and sit on the couch... 'damn, now i'd have to 'love' ugh Kabuto McNerderson and then my sisters can return... that cant be the only way!' i growl.

"TIFFANY!" inner me screams, "TIFF!" i yell, and smile through tears... "Tiff?" Hidan walks into the living room, i gasp... "what?" i frown, "Kabuto wants you... please follow." he says almost like in a trance, i raise a brow, "Hn, why?" i say confused, "Please Lord Kabuto wants to talk..." Hidan says, 'he is in a trance Tiffany...' Inner me frowns, 'Hmm, i do believe so...' i sigh, 'be warned...' inner me grins, 'hai...' i nod, "fine, then have him come here..." i fold my arms.

"i apoligize, but he needs you in his room..." and Hidan frowns, "Not happening..." i growl, "very well..." and Hidan picks me up and i scream, "BUGGER OFF DOOF!" i yell and bite him, 'follow along for now... since hes the one to get you three home, also im sure you can force him to...' inner me sighs, 'you do know i cant stand him...' i huff, 'i know...' inner me also huffs.

"welcome dear~" Kabuto relaxes on his bed, "Nude!?" i gag, "ugh nasty!" i yell, "bring her in..." Kabuto orders, "No!" i scream, "SACRAFICE HIM TO JASHIN-SAMA!" I Yell, Hidan pauses, "Jashin-s-sama... sacrafice..." Hidan laughs, Kabuto growls and quickly puts a robe on, "How dare you!? he was one of my slaves!" Kabuto rushes over to me, but Hidan stops him... "let me and my sisters return home, unharmed and back to normal..." i glare, "ITACHI!" Kabuto yells, Itachi arives and goes to knock me out but i yell, "Nii-san!" i pout, and Itachi blinks and growls at Kabuto... "you brainwashed everyone..." Itachi glares, "if i actually wanted to send all 3 girls home i would need to give my life up... and i dont plan on dieing anytime soon..." Kabuto causes me to punch him and his glasses crack.

"now now, that wont help..." Kabuto chuckles, "you have no choice now nerd..." i frown, "oh, and how will you change my mind..." Kabuto claps his hands once, and im forcefully brought into the large kitchen the remaining still brainwashed Akatsuki members plus my sisters surround us, "Kakazu! Kabuto is worth a bounty of 80,000,000 yen!" i yell, and Kakazu comes to, "Deidara! Art is an explosion!" i yell again, and Deidara agrees, "Kisame! Sameda wouldnt want to not devour the nine-tails chakra!" i look at Kisa, he looks at me and nods, "Tobi's a good boy!" i grin, Tobi cheers, "Zetzu!, arnt you hungry?" i ask, Zetsu nods and looks over at Kabuto, "and Pain, dont you want to show your version of peace to the ninja land?" i say sternly, he nods... "Konan... you also need to be with Pain ..." i say, she gasps...

"Sasori! i believe Kabuto would make a good Puppet..." i smirk and Sasori grabs his art book, Kabuto gulps, "Tiana and Carmen, our parents miss us, and we need to return home to say we're okay and safe..." i let tears fall, Tiana and Carmen hug me... we all turn to Kabuto and he sighs... "fine! i'll alow you to go home..." he growls... "but for the record... i truely hate you 3..." Kabuto frowns, "good, we never liked you..." Tiana sighs, "and i for one despize you..." i laugh Carmen nods.

"yah whatever.. you get an hour to say goodbye, but you will still look the same in away..." Kabuto sits down and waits, i hug everyone and Tiana and Carmen as well, i hug Itachi again and kiss him... "be safe..." i start to tear up, "Adios Amigos!" i smile, "Sayōnara..." Tiana waves, "Au revoir." Carmen smiles, (first goodbye- goodbye my friends! in Spanaish second goodbye-in Japanese third goodbye- in french...) "off you go then..." and as we start to dissaper Kabuto drops dead and i smile.

"COUGH, COUGH!" we all cough as we climb out of the water filled hole and spit out the water, we roll away from the hole as it closes.. we look at each other, "so Tiana has black and white and green hair, and yellow eyes..." i point out, "Carmen has orange hair and Rengan eyes..." i say, "and you have Sharingan eyes and long Black hair, and we all have the full outfits..." Carmen smiles, "if they ask we had our hair done... and we like cosplay.." Tiana says and we all highfive.

"well lets get home..." and we walk back, "oh your back..." Mom smiles, "cool outfits girls," Dad smiles, "bonus..." i wisper and the girls nod, 'but weird...' inner me points out, 'fun-killer...'i frown, 'just think, your mom would be pissed if you came home like this, also the girls... so they arnt your parents...' inner me says.

"now girls! lets watch a movie and eat all the junkfood we bought!" Dad yells, "AND SEND YOU BACK TO KONAHA!" mom smiles, "Shit! lets go!" i yell and the girls and i dont bother turning back and we run... we make it to the school and run up the wall and sit on the roof, "Huf, Huff... but how..." i cough, "they did seem to perfect..." Carmen lays on her back, "we just got back, and our parents are brainwashed..." Tiana sighs, "can't believe it!" Inner me yells, the three of us gasp, and a image of me.. sits next to me. "Tiff?" i blink, "yeah, but now i look like Deidara well as a girl..." other me sighs.

"wow, so there really is a second you..." Carmen smiles, "who'dve thunk..." Tiana laughs. i shrug... "and i seriously thought i was crazy..." i laugh, "look... it's Hidan and Kakau..." other me mutters we all look, "hey look! it's them and another chick!"Hidan grins, other me growls... "we cant stay here forever..." Other me sighs, we all nod and jump to the ground... "hey, you remind me of Tiffany..." Kuzu says sternly, "This is other me... the more reasonable observant and smarter one..." i smile, "seriously! you are an idiot!" Hidan laughs.

"3..2...1!" inner me and myself count down... "YOUR THE IDIOT YOU CRAZY JASHINIST!" inner me and i yell, "oh shit!" Hidan backs away, "Kabuto has returned, and your coming with us..." Kuzu frowns, "fine..." Inner me grins darkly.

"this should be fuuun~!" Tiff and i both grin darkly, my sisters sigh and laugh then all of a sudden a strong wind sweeps us away! and we land on 4 chairs... "i see, theirs another girl with you..." Pein sighs, "Pardon you! im Tiff... the smarter more logical Tiffany..." Tiff frowns, "cant dissagree..." i shrug, "Kabuto wants to see you four..." Pein shoos us out.

"hmph dumbass..." i frown Tiff agrees, "what should we do?" Tiana asks, "yeah, and how is he back to life..." Carmen sighs, "well? lets just let it play out... if we need to we can team up... iot is 4 - one nerd..." Tiff ponders outloud, "wait tell he sees the two Tiffany's." Carmen laughs, "he'll shit brix!" Tiana also laughs.

we walk to the livingroom, i start to get nervous... "you'll be fine..." Tiff smiles, i nod... Kabuto grins as we walk in... "Y U NO DEAD?!" i yell, "what have you done?" Tiff glares and the 4 girls laugh, "silence!" Kabuto yells, "woah we got a badass over here..." Tiana holds her hands up, "true story..." Carmen nods, and guessing Kabuto has had enough he walks over to me and grabs my neck! Tiff punches him and he flies backwards, i sit on the floor and cough, "so the second pet has got strength..." Kabuto fixes his nose.

"you will not hurt Tiffany! you NERD!" Tiff yells, "yeah, what do you want anyways..." Carmen glares, "don't you see, i want to keep you all here... long enough that you'll forget about your old life... and once you do, i'll kill off Itachi, Pein, Deidara and Zetzu... since they wont be needed if i have you." Kabuto earns a punch to the gut from me! "you dolt! i'd never let you kill anyone! sure we may look like them! but we are girls and thats not the same!" Tiff yells, "plus we don't act like them!" i yell, "oh? by the time you forget about your old life... you will act like the members you look like... not to mention you'll all be guys when the origanals die." Kabuto laughs, "you cant be serious! i'd rather be a girl." Carmen yells, "to bad so sad... you'll start forgetting as soon as this converstaion is over..." Kabuto goes to walk away, but Tiana stops him.

"can't you choose some other girls?" Tiana growls, "this talk is over... have a good sleep girls..." and Tiana has no choice but to let him go... "well, this sucks..." i groan as i sit on a couch, "totally..." Tiff sits down and then the girls, "there has to be away to fix this." Carmen ponders, "yeah i cant forget my family!" Tiana and Carmen cry together, "to loose Itachi..." i wisper and Tiff and i hug crying...

okay this is the end of chapter one... i hope i got rid of as much errors as possible!

so hope to get some helpful and nice reviews~


End file.
